With the popularity of network technologies, to provide targeted services that can protect user privacy to users, network operators provide user account services to the users. The users can register their own user accounts with a portal site or an application, so as to use, by logging in with the user accounts, services provided by the network operators.
At present, to ensure security of user accounts, more portal sites or applications require that users need to perform network real-name registration when the users resister user accounts. The network real-name registration refers to that during registration, users need to fill in relatively completed personal information, for example, real names, identity card numbers, phone numbers, and mailboxes, that can be used for recognizing their identities.
However, many websites and applications did not implement the network real-name registration when being put into use at the beginning. In other words, there were users who already obtained user accounts in a manner such as anonymous registration before the network real-name registration is implemented, and the users did not supplement their information later. These accounts may be referred to as anonymous accounts, and actual owners of the accounts usually cannot be found by using these user accounts. Existence of the anonymous accounts makes it difficult for network operators to manage users. In addition, some lawless persons can make profits, or even commit crimes by using a feature of network anonymity. Therefore, a method fir obtaining a user account is urgently needed, so that the network operators can directly associate the anonymous accounts with the actual owners of the user accounts based on the method.